Decorating For Christmas
by tng2788
Summary: "It's about time I teach you some manners," he whispered in her ear while slowly sliding his left hand on to her stomach and pulling her back into his chest.


**Author's note: So, this is my first time doing a one shot. I was putting up our Christmas tree last night and got the idea for this one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

The room was covered with boxes. Boxes full of Christmas decorations. Ornaments in one box, bows and ribbons in another, and lights and garland tangled up in another box.

Somehow he had been talked into helping her decorate. He put up a fight and protested the best he could, but Clare has this way of making him putty in her hands. All she had to do was kiss him and whisper something suggestive in his ear and he had give in.

He had already helped her put up the Christmas tree and in his mind, it was break time. So, he made himself comfortable on the couch and watched her.

Clare was sitting in the corner messing with an obviously tangled strand of lights. He watched as her face turned slightly red and she began to chew her lip. She was getting frustrated.

She looked hot. All Eli could think about was how badly he water her. How he wanted to kiss her, lick her, and caress her.

"Are you going to help me or not?" she huffed and turned her attention to the silver garland.

He didn't answer, just continued to watch. Soon he was lost day-dreaming about making her squirm beneath him, and wondering just how many times he could make her scream his name.

She stood up, brushing herself off, and glared at him.

"I told you, Blue Eyes, I'm not into decorating," he looked her over. One of her tank top straps had fallen off her shoulder and she had just enough cleavage showing to tease him. Her jeans had a rip on her thigh, tempting him to suck on the skin exposed.

"You could at least pretend to help," she placed her hands on her hips and shook her curls out a bit.

Again, he didn't say anything, just gave her a devilish smirk as he took the liberty of propping his feet up on to the coffee table.

She looked at him and smiled. She walked towards him slowly and stopped right in front of where he was sitting. Slowly she bent over and moved her face closer to his as she began to caress his leg.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her breath on his neck and ear.

"Eli.." she whispered.

"Hmm."

"Feet down, now!" she practically yelled and pushed his feet off the table.

He opened his eyes and smirked as he watched her go upstairs and heard a door shut. Obviously, she went to her bedroom.

He schooled himself as he stood up, he should have known she shad something up her sleeve. He started walking to the stairs, stopping to grab the icy colored garland.

"It's about time I teach you some manners," he whispered in her ear while slowly sliding his left hand on to her stomach and pulling her back into his chest.

He had let himself in her room, but she was no where to be found. Her bathroom door was slightly cracked and he peeked inside. She was standing in front of the mirror, messing with her hair. She was so lost in thought that she never even noticed she wasn't alone until he had pulled her into him.

He felt her try to pull from him, but there was no use, he was to strong.

"Eli, stop playing around," she attempted to keep her voice steady as their eyes met each others in the mirror.

He nuzzled at her neck and gently nibbled underneath of her ear. He felt her knees grown weaker as he began to lazily place little kisses along her shoulder.

"You've been so rude," he breathed against her creamy skin, "and I'm going to teach you a lesson." he held her hips with both hands and thrust his own into her backside.

"Eli," Clare whimpered trying to wiggle away from his firm grasp.

"Don't fight me," he growled as he swiftly turned her to face him. He looked at her face, her cheeks were flushed, her ocean blue eyes were full of want and need, and her bottom lip was swollen. Apparently, she had been chewing on it.

Eli dipped his head into the side of Clare's neck and began to suck hungrily, earning him a moan.

He pulled away from her neck, only to crash his lips onto hers. Not allowing any time for her to respond, he had already pushed his tongue through her teeth and was now exploring every bit of her mouth. She had just began her own exploring of his mouth when he pulled back enough to break the kiss, but keep their lips close together.

He felt her chest rise and fall quickly against his, he was fighting hard to not just take her up against the sink. And when she snaked her tongue out and licked his lips, he could barely contain himself.

He groaned deep in his throat as he quickly threw Clare over his shoulder and began to make his way to her bed. She had began to say something, but quickly shut up when he smacked her ass, before throwing her on the bed.

"Don't move," he demanded.

She obeyed. She didn't move or say anything. She just watched him.

He had hid the garland underneath of her bed. He reached for it and held it in his had, while he grabbled her wrists with his other hand.

"What are you doing?" Clare questioned him, eyeing the garland.

"Trust me," he kissed each of her wrists, before tying them together and then tying them to the headboard.

He stepped back and watched her. She was trying to move her hands, but she couldn't.

She was livid, he could tell, but he didn't care.

Tracing his finger along the band of her jeans, he felt her shiver beneath his touch. He looked to her face, as he began to unbutton her jeans, but her head was turned.

"Look at me," Eli demanded when he sat on the bed and began to unzip her jeans.

She shook her head.

Eli smirked.

He pulled her jeans off of her, and ran his finger up and down her thigh, every so often switching to the other one.

He watched as Clare's breathing picked up and how she would close her eyes shut hard each time he got close to the tin strip of fabric covering her intimate folds.

Her white lace panties already had a wet spot on them. When Eli noticed he smirked and said, "You're already wet, Clare." Causing her to try to close her legs.

Eli was faster and stronger then her though. Before she was able to close her legs he had already covered her body with his, pinning her legs down with his own.

"Look at me." he demanded once more as he started playing with the waist band of her panties and caressed her face with his other hand.

She disobeyed again, shaking her head.

He didn't like when she disobeyed him.

His fingers were now in her panties, slowly tracing circles on her swollen clit.

He kissed her collarbone while he continued drawing shapes with his finger. Every now and then he would push on her clit receiving a moan in response.

Watching her face, he could tell she was holding back. She was biting her lip, not wanting to know just how much she was enjoying herself.

With his friend hand she pulled her lip from between her teeth. "Don't do that."

She stopped biting her lip, but she still held back.

His fingers continued rubbing against her clit, teasingly. Changing from slow to fast. Every so often tracing a finger down to her opening and pushing in just a little.

He wanted to see her face. He wanted to see her eyes. He wanted to see just how vulnerable she was. And he hated that she wouldn't allow him too.

He had just about enough of her not listening to him when he told her to look at him. He was going to try once more, if she didn't listen, he was going to make her listen.

He kissed down her neck. Then hitched his finger in the neck line of her tank top and pulled it down and kissed her cleavage. He took his free hand to gently squeeze her breast. She arched her back into him and he groaned..

"Look at me, now!" he demanded, and pulled her face to his..

Crushing his lips on her, he hungrily kissed her, as he finally thrust his finger inside of her. She gasped into the kiss, which just caused Eli to grow even more stiff in his pants.. Pulling away from her mouth, he was finally able to see her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and the color was a shade deeper.

His fingers continued their invasion on her lower half, thrusting in and out of her, while he used his thumb to caress her clit. She moaned when Eli added one more finger inside of her folds. When he found her G-spot, she just about screamed.

Arching her back, she whimpered his name.

"What do you want?" he asked huskily, as he rubbed with more force on that particular spot.

She couldn't speak.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, Clare."

Through half lidded eyes she looked at him and barely being able to speak she whispered "You."

It didn't take long for him to get rid of her panties, showing him just how swollen she was. It didn't take him long to get rid of his own clothes either. His shirt was thrown into the corner. He stepped out of his jeans and boxers, releasing his stiff manhood.

He pulled a condom out of his wallet, and sheathed himself. He took his place back on top of Clare.

"Eli, please…" she bit her lip. "please untie me. I want to touch you."

He did as she asked and she quickly curled her hands into his hair, pulling him down to her face to kiss him. His hands slid down to her waist and pull her top up. Clare took the hint and quickly took it off and tossed it to the floor with the rest of the clothes. She wasn't wearing a bra, so there wasn't anything left between them.

They were flesh to flesh and could feel each other's body heat. Eli place his cock to her opening and whispered in her ear how much he loved her as he finally entered her hot spot. She gasped at the feeling of him filling her and soon matched his thrusts with her own.

"Faster." she begged and he complied. He thrust in and out of her, as she dug her nails into his back.

Eli dipped his head down to her chest and took her nipple between his teeth. That was all it took for her to go over the edge. He felt her walls tighten around his cock, and she moaned deeply as her orgasm came to an end.

Eli wasn't to far behind her, feeling Clare climax around his shaft caused him to be right on the urge..

"Eli, baby.. Just let go for me." Clare whispered and licked at his ear. That was all it took for him to hit his climax.

"Fuck.. Clare." he moaned and collapsed on her. She soothed him and petted his hair.

"I love you." Clare softly whispered.

"I love you too."

"Are you going to help me with the decorations now?" she asked while giggling..

"Sure."

**Author's Note: So, I know that the ending was rushed. But, it's kind of hard trying to write when my 19 month old son is terrorizing the cats. lol. Please don't hate. Also, I'm not good at naming stories, so if you have a better suggestion for a title, please feel free to send me a message or something. Reviews make me happy.. :) **


End file.
